Waterguns
by Bookcat
Summary: A pre-series to Untitled (formerly known as My unamed fic).
1. Default Chapter Title

WATERGUNS, PART 1 

"Ah, another day, another terrible challenger." Said Rachel, sending yet another beginner out without the pleasure of the frozen badge. 

Misty, Brock, and Toby entered the room. "Oh, hey Waters, Rock. Hi, Toby." Said Rachel with a big grin on her face. 

Toby walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, Rach. We brought a surprise for you." 

"Whatsit! Whatsit!" 

"You'll find out!" Ventured Misty. 

"I hate the very idea." Said Brock. 

"Well... lemme see!" Yelled Rachel. 

Pulling aside a curtain on a table Brock had wheeled in, Toby said "Tada! 4 brand new super soaker CPS 5000's, one for each of us." 

"Alright, all of you versus me in a water gun war." Said Rachel. 

"You sure?" asked Misty. 

"Bring it on!" 

"Don't say we didn't warn ya, Miss Ice Queen!" Yelled Brock. 

All three of the others had a quick conference, then surrounded Rachel and all shot her on full pumped power. Rachel didn't flinch. 

"How could you not flinch! 3 of these on full power can knock a wimp unconscious!" Said Misty, thinking of when she was knocked unconscious by 3 of the 4500's a few years back. 

"Do I look like a wimp?" Asked Rachel, calmly squirting them all to the ground. 

"Abandon guns... time to tickle!" Yelled Toby, jumping on her and tickling her. 

"Tobias Waters! Get off of me right now!" Yelled Rachel, ½ kidding. "Or at least stop tickling me." 

Brock and Misty snorted at this. 

"Brock, by the by, you've been a good boy to my Rachel and my little cousin Misty ever since I reproved to you that Water beats Rock and Fire anytime, correct?" Asked Toby, standing up, pulling Rachel up and putting a protective arm around her shoulders. 

"Yessir, I'm a good boy sir. Please don't hit my Pokémon, sir." Said Brock, taking a huge step away from Misty and Rachel. 

"Hey I'm not little!" Yelled Misty, simultaneously with Rachel's statement "I'm not yours in any legal way, Toby." 

"You guys know what I meant!" Yelled Toby. 

The other three suddenly pulled out their water guns and squirted him. 

END PART UNO! 

Authors' Note: This is a pre-fic to Untitled (formerly known as My unamed fic). Okay? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

PART 2 By the by, this is right after they've dried off from the first part. 

"Hey, Rach, can I ask you a question?" Asked Brock that day. 

"Ya just did, Rock. I didn't use my baseball bat, did I? Shoot." Said Rachel, bored. 

"Alright...when did you and Toby meet, with all this fate stuff you babble about? Misty and me were wondering." Brock said, shivering at the mention of the baseball bat. 

"Yea... and what's your last name?" Asked Misty. 

"Ho... you're gonna like this story." Said Rachel. 

"Please, Rach, do the honors of telling them about us and Arty." Said Toby. 

"Fine... but first, you need to know more about my background. I grew up here in Chalky City, right near Cerulean. The few kids in Chalky weren't really into Pokémon, except me. I loved 'em, same as my gramps, who lived in Viridian… that's a different story. Anyway, the Professor in our town, Prof. Rarity, she liked rare Pokémon, as her surname suggests. Being the only person to show up for a Pokémon at age ten and having been 'specially watched, being so good con los (with the) Pokémon, well, she gave me the only talkin' Articuno en el (in the) world." 

Just then Arty interrupted "Ahem. My wife talked, but that son of a, um, gun, Gretel Oak killed her, and my children talk, wherever they are." 

"Whatever. Anyway, since Cerulean was so nearby and the 12-14 year old gym leaders were known to suck, no offense to your sisters, Waters, I went there for my first badge and such. 

"As luck would have it, on my way their I somehow managed to catch a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, and a Charmander on the way there, trained them and Arty here on a copula Pidgeys, Rattatas, and some'a those trainers that only catch bugs. I was near set to defeat the three light-headed dimwits. 

"Luck changed. I was greeted by a 7-year-old, contemptful redhead who turned out to be you, Waters. She told me how her sisters were gone, off to catch some-more Poké's that day, and they left the gym to their ten-year old cousin, who had just gotten his Squirtle so he was using their Pokémon. ARGH! Toby was such a good fighter he defeated Arty, his one and only ever defeat." Said Rachel, taking a breath. 

"Contemptful?" Asked Misty. "How did you do it with those goddamn bad Pokémon?" 

"They know some powerful attacks, but Daisy, Rose and Lily don't know that!" Said Toby. 

"They were pretty..." muttered Brock. 

Simultaneously Misty and Rachel hit him over the head with their respectively chosen weapons (mallet and baseball bat). 

"As I was saying... I beat him anyway, with Bulbasaur. He was to go on his journey tomorrow, when the older so-called sensational sister's got back. I insisted I accompany him, as a.) he was cute, b.) he was good and c.) he was cool. So the next day, we both had cascade badges and left. How he got his, well, he stole it! 

"Any way, we decided to go down south, to Pewter, before we flew on my Arty to Vermilion. Down in Pewter, we met Flint and heard his story. Interesting dude, but all Toby's water-types and Arty took care of that Golem and Onix in no-time. This is where we bring with us Brock's older sister Cassie because she was cool, too. Yo, Rock, where were you?" Asked Rachel 

"Me... then? I was off in Mt. Moon, catching Geodude and Onix, and training them and my starter, a Zubat I lost years ago!" Said Brock. 

"Hey, you never told 'em what your last name is!" Said Toby. 

"I'll get to that. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with Lt. Surge, back then only a private, Erika and those annoying perfumes, Sabrina and the uh… I'd rather not say, Koga, Blaine, who was 100 then and god-knows-how-old now, and Gramps, Ah... oops! Giovanni." 

"GIOVANNI'S YOUR GRANDPA!" yelled Misty and Brock. 

"Yeah... anyway, over the year I had gotten the badges, I caught at least one of each type of pokemon in the world (as in grass, fire, electric, etc). So, anyway, in order to tell you my last name, I have to tell you this. Ever copula generations our family and the Water's get together. We and the Oak's will always be rivals, except for the nice ones like Jake (the professor). We always are the very best, that no-one ever was ((whistling the theme)) We are... The Ketchem's." 

Those two words hung in silence until Misty broke it. "So you're related to ASH!" 

"Yeah, cousin on my mother's side. Brock-o, dude, you know that when you were five your dad went out with a Ketchem for a bit, right?" Said Rachel. 

"No... what! Wait a second, why would I care? My mom was dead for 3 months by then? ARGH!" Said Brock, confused and frustrated to death. 

"You didn't know about your ½ brother who lived in Pallet?" Said Rachel, amazed. 

"What! What Ketchem's live in Pallet?" Asked Misty. "Besides, you know, Ash and his parents?" 

"Parent... his dad's lived in Pewter with his other kids forever. My god! Toby, did you know these people didn't know anything?" Asked Rachel. 

"Not a bit, Rach. These kids are denser than your little cousin!" 

"Why is Ash's surname Ketchem if his father was named Rock?" Asked Misty. 

"When Flint went back to his other family, Meg---er, Ash's mom decided to cut her ex-boyfriend out of her and her son's lives---for as long as possible." Said Rachel. 

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU AND I ARE RELATED?" Exploded Brock quite suddenly. 

"Through marriage. We have none of the same genes, so if Toby became evil, which will never happen, you could hit on me with no bones about it." Said Rachel. 

"Hey, you don't think I'm evil? But you told me..." Said Toby. 

Rachel cut him off, saying "Do you really want your little cousin Misty and her/our pal Brock to hear about that?" 

"Oh, yeah." Said Toby, embarrassed. 

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" Said Misty, hurt by being called little. 

"Miss Waters, allow me to answer that." Said Moltres-o, Rachel's talking Moltres. He whispered what Rachel and Toby were talking about in her ear, and Misty went redder than her own hair. 

Brock saw Misty blush and said "Oh my god! Toby, never bring that up again in front of a single man!" 

"Sorry, dude. Forgot you and little 'contemptful' Misty were here." Said Toby, grinning and dodging a copula mallet swings. 

"Look at the time, Brock-o, Waters, Toby, you gotta go, I gotta re-open the gym. Bye, guys." Said Rachel. 

"Bye, Rach!" Said Brock. "Hey, don't call me Brock-o!" 

"Bye Rach." Said Misty, unenthusiastically. 

"Bye Rach." Said Toby seductively, walking over to her and giving her a long, deep kiss on the lips. 

Little did he know this would be one of the last kisses he and his precious Rachel would ever share. 

Author's Note: Remember... never send me anything about the devil. She's my best friend.... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

PART 3-Begin! 

On Misty, Brock, and Toby respective ways back to Cerulean and Pewter... 

"Misty, why do ya look so shaken? Ya look like you just saw 15 miles of Caterpies, Weedles, and Venoats eating peppers and carrots!" Said Toby. 

"I can't believe that Rachel, your girlfriend with the weirdest dialect in the world, is related to Ashton Ketchem, the Pokémon Master with the most annoying lifestyle in the world!" Said Misty. 

"You ever notice they both tug on their cap around whenever there's a Pokémon battle going on in the vicinity they're in or they feel like it?" Said Toby. 

"You never met annoying Ash! Neither has Rachel!" said Misty, reaching for a mallet. 

"I know, but when you haveta watch all the Pokémon league matches 'cause the Master is your girlfriend's cousin, your gonna notice these things." Said Toby. 

"Hey, Misty? I thought you liked Ash." Said Brock, puzzled. 

"When you travel with someone for four years, you become their friend, even if you haveta go your separate ways. But god, he is annoying!" Said Misty. 

"Brock-o, dude, lemme talk ta ya for a sec, no con Misty." Said Toby. 

"Huh?" Said the young water trainer and the breeder at the same time. 

"Misty, leave so I can tell Brock-o a little story." 

"Fine, Cuz. See ya back at the gym." As Misty left, she said to herself "Now Rachel has every one of us doing the dialect thing-a-ma-bob." 

"Little bitty Brock-o, same age as me but obviously much less observant. Misty does like Ash. That is so gaddam obvious I could borrow a mallet." Said Toby. 

"You have a point, Tobias?" Said Brock. 

"Only Rachel and my mother can call me Tobias. Brock-o, he likes her, too." He dropped the bombshell. 

"I knew that... but how did you Tobias?" Said Brock, teasing by now. 

"Yo! Toby, Waters, or die, pal." Said Toby, changing the subject. 

"Ya didn't answer my question, buddy." 

"Alright... I challenged him once. When he won, I told him I was related to Misty. I gave 'im a picture of her waving. There are rumors goin' 'round the league circuit that Master Ketchem has a shrine to a red-haired, skinny girl on his mantle." 

"Does little Misty know this?" 

"Naw... Rach bein' gym leader, she found out 'bout it, and she told me 'cause Mistara's my wittle bitty cuz." 

"First of all, why would the not-so-sensational sisters hide that from us. Second of all, shouldn't I know, being a gym leader? And third of all," He paused for dramatic effect. "Mistara?" 

"Oops... I wasn't supposed to tell ya that. Don't tell 'er ya know 'er real name, k?" Pleaded Toby, with visions of mallets on his head. 

"It'll cost ya." Said Brock, with visions of Toby's female friends next to him in his head. 

"Fine, I have a copula pals who'll go out with ya." Said Toby, whose Golduck told him the whole story. 

"What, you mean, you've got yourself a working Golduck!" 

"Mighty proud of it... AH!" 

Toby was pulled into the bushes by three unknowns... 

Author's Note: Yeah, real unknown. Hey, I'm a huge fan of the male unknowns, anyway! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

PART 4 

Brock quickly checked the bushes to see what was going on, but the unknowns had left via a red convertible. He tried to run after it, but it was going a good 75 miles per hour. Brock decided to run back to the gym and get help. A few minutes later, he arrived, outta breath. 

The receptionist told him "Hello, Brock. Rachel can't see you right now, she has a challenger. 

Barely noticing the receptionist was a pretty girl, he told her "THIS IS SERIOUS. TOBY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" 

"Then go! Quickly!" yelled the receptionist. 

"RACHEL! Toby's been kidnapped!" Yelled Brock after crashing through the doors. 

"Oh f-ck!" Yelled Rachel. To her challenger, some little boy, she said "Here's a badge. LEAVE!" She tossed him a badge, he did a little victory dance thing even though he was losing, and left. She grabbed Brock by the wrist, ran out of the door, told the receptionist to close down the gym for the day, and they ran the whole way to Cerulean, 5 mile run. 

Meanwhile, the villains and Toby were already passing Celadon, and let Toby out of the bag he was stuffed in. He immediately began screaming at them "LET ME GO YOU LITTLE BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" 

They just laughed, and the guy driving said in a really raspy voice "You know someone named Ash Ketchem, am I right? With the Pikachu?" 

Toby answered "Once I met him." 

The blond girl next to him asked "Your little girlfriend's related to him?" 

Toby glowered, and eventually replied "What's it to ya?" 

Finally, the other boy, with the pennant and the spiky hair said "And your little cousin is the runt who ran around with him on his Pokémon journey?" 

Toby nodded, then looked at the spiky-haired guy and said "You must be Gary Oak." 

Gary said "Nice observation... now tell me who my partners are." 

Toby said "Wild guess, but they're the morons with the fake breeding center and the Drowzee that Giovanni kicked outta Team Rocket." 

Gary nodded in approval. "Butchy! Cass! We got ourselves a smart hostage! We need 24/7 guarding around this guy." 

Butch said "Don't call me Butchy, Oak." 

While simultaneously, Cassidy said "He's related to the runt? You never told me that." 

Toby, not being able to stand it any longer, yelled "MISTY IS NOT A RUNT! Here, look at her!" He pulled out a picture of Misty he had taken after she was soaked in the water-gun fight with his secret camera. 

"You're right, smart guy. She's a hottie." Said Gary, grinning. 

"Knock it of, Oak. You've got your fan club, I've got Cass, so leave the Waters girl to the Pokémon master… after we've gotten our ransom from her, the Pokémon master, and Tobias's girlfriend." Said Butch. 

Toby, getting seriously worried, said "Number one. Ya know how you feel about being called Butchy?" He nodded. "That's how I feel bout bein' called Tobias. Number two. My cousin doesn't have enough money to pay your ransom. Look, if you bring me to a bank, I'll pay her part." 

All three outlaws laughed at that. "We don't want money, you fool! We want Pokémon. Oak's inheritance alone will leave us set for life!" Said Cassidy. They decided they'd traveled enough for the day, and the scoundrels took turns guarding their prisoner and sleeping. 

END PART 

You have reached a landmark. You are reading so far into my fics! Prize if you e-mail me. 


End file.
